Our Dearest Shinra
by Dreaming-Rikku-Lulu
Summary: Comeplete. This story was made by Theresa, and it was a dream she had. Summaries suck ass. So.. uh.. Please RR!


**Well. Hello, Shinra here! This is my first time typing up for d.r.l. so give me a break here! I had this dream a couple of nights ago and I just did not know what to do. So I turned towards typing it up for all of you to read. I'm the one who has the 'Naruto' dreams so most of the 'Naruto' related dreams are mine. Have fun.**

**_This dream is a dream about Shinra dieing. I was crying when I woke up._**

"He's dead. Right….. Please tell me he finally died!" Naruto said breathing rapidly and sweating, as he stared down at the man that he and Sasuke had just killed with their bare hands. Sasuke just nodded. Staring at the bowl-haired sensei. He had deserved it. He hurt Shinra. He had to pay somehow.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! HURRY! SHE'S DYING!" They heard Sakura yell from a short distance. Naruto paniced and ran towards her voice and ended up kissing a tree. ( Not really. It's just a saying like 'when a puck kisses… IT HURTS!' It means he ran into a tree.)

"You dobe. Come on!" Sasuke said darkly grabbing his sleeve and pulling him through the forest away from the dead body. Dodging trees, jumping over bushes, and dragging Naruto. Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the same place that they had left their dying team mate and her friends and family.

Coming into a small clearing Sasuke dropped Naruto on the ground by Hinata who was crying on a blue-green haired girl, around the age of twelve, who had her eyes closed. Sakura was laying on her chest sobbing and Hinata was on her stomach sobbing. The clearing was silent as a grave, besides the sound of sobbing and an occasional rustle of wind through the bushes and trees.

The sun was starting to set leaving the sky splashed with a crimson red and orange with a slight sparkle of yellow. It seemed to suck all happiness out of the world with it. Sasuke and Naruto each sat on a different side of her and grabbed a hand. Her eyes slowly opened revealing deep, dark, pink eyes that were sparkling with sadness.

Her leathery demon wings flapped once then twice then lay still and her tail lashed up to Sasukes face. Wrapping around his chin she brought his eyes to hers and whispered a quick 'I'm sorry,'

Temari and Kiki, whose eyes and cheeks sparkled with tears, ran up to her and crouched right by her to hear what she was saying. Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, and Kurenai ran up to listen also. Struggling to breath because of the loss of blood she took a deep breath and, with a twinge of pain, started to talk.

"I-I'm sorry th-that I failed you guys." Short breath. "I-I wanted to always be with you." Short breath. "I re- refuse to take the next path with-without you. S-so I will wait." Short breath and a gasp of pain.

"Sh- Shinra please don't leave us!" Temari wailed lying on her leg and starting to sob again. Kiki did the same. Kakashi wrapped Kurenai in his arms.

"I-I wanted to die this way." Short breath. "With all of my family and friends with me, around me, like a bubble that no one-" Short breath. "Can break. That's just how I wanted it." Two short breaths and another gasp of pain. To wing flaps and a flip of the tail then she started again. "I need you guys more than anything-" Short breath. "In the world. Before, and after death. I love-" She forced herself to push out the last few words she longed to say. Squeezing their hands she said with the last of her breath. "I love you."

"SHINRA NO!" Sakura wailed, her face was red from crying.. " I promise to be nice to Naruto for now on PLEASE!"

A small smile played at the girls lips as she slowly closed her eyes her head falling back onto her lovers lap as he fought back tears. Hinata grabbed on tightly to her shirt anger and sadness running through her.

Kurenai was now crying so hard she was shaking Kakashi who was finding it hard to stand up because he too wanted to fall and cry and cuss god out because all of the people that meant something to him all ways died.

Gaara was standing there, finding it hard to show and expression of how he was feeling with out breaking down. Kankuro was doing the same.

Naruto was wrapped up in a ball sobbing her hand clenched tightly in his.

"Good Bye." Shinra said her voice barely audible. Sasuke ran his hand across her cheek to rub off some of her and the others blood, but the clothes she was wearing would be forever stained.

His blood was the only blood not on there. He took out a kunai and quickly sliced his hand. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled it back. On her cheek was a heart of blood. One single tear dropped from his eye right into the middle of it and all of his blood and his tear lingered for a second, then faded into her skin.

"You guys." Said Hinata sitting up slowly her face also red from crying. "I just remember something Shinra told me earlier. She said, just before the mission, 'Death, is only one more step in life. And I look forward to taking that leap no matter how far it is. I will get it.' Just to remind you guys…. She said 'I love you.' For the first and LAST time."

"We love you too. Our dearest Shinra." They all said in unison.

-

-

-

**So how was it? I was crying when I woke up so I decided to open my window and look at the night sky. If you want to learn more about Shinra search up **GREENEYEDLULU **on fan fiction and read either "Don't Judge Me" or "Blood Lust". I'm going to rename it "Blood Lust" though so it's one of the two. BYE!**


End file.
